Worship the Goddess
by dantesdarkqueen
Summary: He was warned about her. But when she owes him, how can he not take advantage of the situation? AkxRev. Ties in with "Operation: Assassination."


**Summary: **He was warned about her. But when she owes him, how can he not take advantage of the situation? Ties in with "Operation: Assassination."

**Disclaimer: **Ak's mine, Revan's kingmunkey's, Torr's not mine, Kandi's Amazon's, and Reno's SE's. Nuff said.

**Queen's Quorner: **Fanfiction, I miss you. Hell, writing in general, I miss you. I started jotting down some little ficlet ideas during my breaks at my jobs, and one of the ones that actually started developing was a little scene between Revan and Akalara. Refer back to "Operation: Assassination" and "Afternoon Off" for details on the scene and situation that prompted this favor.

Worship of the Goddess

He'd been warned about her. When he'd been assigned to Torr as a partner, the white-haired man had run through the names of all the ladies on the force, listing the pros and cons of every one. His advice had been to avoid the woman he referred to as "the Green Bitch," and said he would know her when he saw her.

When Revan had caught sight of a gorgeous woman crowned with dark green hair, he had realized where part of the moniker originated. He was spared association with her until she approached him one day with a mischievious smirk and one hundred in gil, claiming that she needed a favor. It was then that he realized, he recognized her - she had come to his shoe store nearly a decade ago and made out with another woman, whom he now knew as Kandi, at the counter. Revan had fantasized about those inviting red lips of hers ever since, dreamed of them not pressed to those of another, but wrapped around his cock instead.

He agreed to help her, but only if he received a blowjob in return.

She hadn't been thrilled, because the favor was prompted by her pursuit of maintaining Reno's affections, but in the end she had agreed to the price.

Now she was sitting between Revan's knees, swallowing while his fingers clenched tight in her emerald hair.

All his partner's warnings kept running through his head as he slumped back on the bench, watching her lick her lips. He knew she wasn't a lady, that she was involved with another man. He knew there was practically no chance with her.

Reason seemed hollow, however, compared to the feel of her chin in his hand, those crimson lips pressed against his mouth.

She responded quite easily, curling her arms around his neck and allowing him to pull her against his chest. In her kiss he thought he sensed desperation, a need to feel wanted, and his hunger rose in reply. Revan stood and she wrapped her legs around his waist, holding tight while he carried her to the showers.

How could a woman like her feel desperate? he wondered, peeling back her jacket. How could a woman in Reno's bed ever feel starved for affection?

The answer came as he jerked the curtain shut, sealing their shower cubicle from the rest of the locker room. She knows she isn't his only woman, and she craves commitment. Reno isn't giving her that.

As a man who respected women as much as he used them, Revan put Torr's advice aside to focus on the lady in his arms. Her clothes fell beneath his hands, piling on the tiles outside with his own, a monument to this act. She was pliant for him, allowing him to pin her between his body and the cool wall while he flicked the showerhead on. He had dreamed of seeing her wet, in every way possible. Her pine-dark tresses darkened beneath the spray, clinging to the curves of her shoulders and chest. Her needy red eyes stared between her fallen bangs, begging him to make her feel wanted as Reno could not.

The only possible response was compliance.

"Green Goddess" had been her codename earlier, and that was how he saw her now: a proud diety, pleading for someone to love her. However many had shared her bed, had any truly made her feel divine? Revan wondered. Did Reno worship her as he should, or merely use and dismiss her as he willed? How long would he force her to co-exist with his other lovers, knowing that she craved more?

He watched her head fall back on a moan as his fingers explored her secret altar, and knew this goddess deserved better.

He had asked for that blowjob expecting to seduce her, but hadn't thought beyond that base desire. Revan was akin to Reno in that he enjoyed female attention, but unlike his counterpart he knew he wanted to settle down someday, perhaps with one of his conquests. The idea of dating a coworker sounded good, but his sensible side argued it was a bad idea, no matter how sexy the ladies were.

He lowered his head to one tempting breast, hearing and feeling her cry as he laved it with his tongue. Perhaps it was time to leave his sensible side behind, for once.

Her legs tightened about his waist and her fingers knotted in his hair. The water was making her lose her grip. Revan knew how to keep her in place. Claiming her mouth for his own, he held her secure and sheathed himself inside her body, exalting in her low moan.

Had she ever been adored, or loved? Or had she merely been fucked? Whatever the answer, Revan understood that she needed to experience sex through the veil of tender affection, a ghost of real love. It had been too long since she had known what it felt like to be physically worshipped; he could feel it in her shuddering body, in the soft lips and tight-shut eyes pressed against his neck.

Love her he did, in slow movements of his hips and long caresses trailed along her back and sides. His mouth skated down the column of her throat, over the slick slope of her shoulder. His fingers slid between them, eliciting a sharp gasp from his entranced lover.

Her nails raked weakly down his shoulders, and he watched her beautiful face, gauging her response. He continued to rock against her, but swirled his fingers, encircling her core and rubbing it in quick contrast to his slow pace.

Revan had thought her alluring before, but seeing her eyes roll back as her head tipped and that full mouth open wide in a silent scream, he felt that he had never seen anything lovelier. If Reno had seen her like this, and still pursued other women, he did not deserve her. He was truly incapable of appreciating her for the goddess she was.

His release was secondary to hers, almost forgotten in his momentary bewitchment. He felt the pleasure, but it seemed less important, for once. All he could do was hold her in the aftermath, feel her return to herself and the pressure of her nails lessen.

Once she was in her right mind again, he was going to break his cardinal rule. If he was going to date a coworker, why not pursue the one Torr told him to avoid? Goddess or not, he wanted to watch those lips of hers in action again.


End file.
